


Mermaid purse

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Sorbet shark is baby, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: During a thunderstorm, Sorbet shark learns about the existence of parents
Relationships: Captain Ice Cookie & Sorbet Shark Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Mermaid purse

Thunder was a rather calming sound for Ice captain. The sound of large waves accompanied by large noises and wind was just really calming to her. It reminded her that she was at sea, and it made her feel extremely safe. 

Usually, she had either troubles to sleep during these nights, too focused on staying next to her windows and looking at the angry sea while sipping hot coffee with a smile, or she would sleep better than usual, calmed by the sounds of the ocean that was much more than a home to her. 

But that night was a little different. She was awake, yes, but not because she wanted to admire the beauty of the thunder, but rather because she knew that she would have to stay up to reassure her crew. Everyone on her boat that day was fairly new to the seas, and she was supposed to train them for all situations. And even if they were supposed to handle this without being too scared, she couldn't help but feel the need to reassure everyone that needed it. She remembered when she was young, during her first storm. She was paralysed in her bed, crying all of the tears of her body, believing that this would be the day she died. Of course, no one was in danger at the time, but it didn't mean it wasn't scary. And being scared was rather normal in these times, so learning about storms with an attentive figure on your side was a lot better. 

She spent most of her night wandering through the cabins, talking with the members of her crew and trying to lighten up the mood. Seeing the usually cold and strict captain shift to a warmer individual made the cookies a lot happier and confident. She didn't mind showing her softer side with everyone as long as she was still respected in the end. Plus, seeing someone slowly calming down with affection and gentle words was truly heartwarming. 

When the night was almost over and everyone was finally asleep, Ice captain went back to her quarters yawning. She was happy with what she did, but she was exhausted. 

She walked upon the two rooms of her new protégés, and couldn't help but smile. Sorbet and Peppermint ... Who could've thought that she would end up with kids on her boat ? She truly loved these children and couldn't be happier now that they both decided to live with her. Thankfully, she knew that neither of them would need her help : after all, they both grew up at the seas. They should know what a storm is. 

Except ...maybe not. 

After stating at the doors for a little while, she began to hear something. Sobbing. She didn't take much time to understand that it was coming from one of the two rooms. She slowly opened Peppermint's door and ... Nothing. The little kid was sleeping peacefully in their bed, holding closely their favorite dolphin plush. Captain slowly closed the door with a smile and opened Sorbet's room this time. 

She didn't see much at first, due to how dark it was, but she quickly noticed something : Sorbet wasn't in their bed. She took her nightlight and looked around the room only to finally find the small body shaking in one corner. She immediately rushed towards them to see what was up, and if they were alright. 

"Sorbet ! Oh darling, what happened to you ...? Is everything alright ? Can you talk ?"

Sorbet very slowly took out the little notebook they used to write in to communicate, and with their shaky hands slowly wrote what they wanted to say. 

"It's loud. I'm scared."

"Oh ... Oh sweetheart, that's just thunder ! Everything is okay. There's nothing to fear."

"But everything is so loud outside. Is there really nothing to fear ?"

"Sorbet, listen ... It may look scary but I promise, it's nothing bad. I've been through this a lot of times and nothing bad ever happened ! I'm sorry, I really didn't think you would be scared. You grew up in the sea, I thought you should've seen storms by now !"

"I never saw one."

"I see ... I guess you're really lucky then. But haven't your parents told you about this before ?"

Sorbet looked a little confused at first, thought a little and finally wrote their message on the paper. 

"What is parents ?"

Ice captain stared at the message, slowly processing the meaning of it. Sorbet shark ... Didn't know about parents ?

"Parents are ... Umh ... The people that raise you ! Your mom, your dad ... You know ..."

"I didn't have anyone. I was all alone in the sea."

Captain ice put her hand on her mouth and felt her heart break a little. Did Sorbet shark really spend their entire childhood all alone ? No ... That couldn't be it ...

Sorbet shark wrote again on the paper. They seemed a little less stressed about the storm, but now very curious about the subject captain started to mention. 

"What are parents for ? Is it like friends ?"

"Oh ! ... Well, parents are like ... Very good friends. They're a lot older than you and that's why they're very good friends. They know lots of thing and they're here to help you everyday because they know these things ! Also, they're special friends because you can tell them anything and they won't judge you, they're always here to help. You can tell them when you're sad or angry, and they will help you to get better. Because parents are friends that never leave."

Sorbet listened to her with shiny eyes. 

"I wish I had a parent. They look nice."

"I can be your parent if you want."

"Really ???"

"Yes. If you promise to be a good kid, I can be your parent. You decide who your friends are, after all. It's your life, Sorbet."

The little kid threw their notebook on their bed and jumped into the woman's arms with the biggest smile. 

She was happy. They were happy together. 

Really, captain ice loved thunderstorms.


End file.
